


A Blue Marker

by suchoripterus



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Dysphoria, F/F, Scars, Self-Harm, Tattoos, nya loves her gf and wants to help her feel better, skylor is shirtless but only her back is seen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchoripterus/pseuds/suchoripterus
Summary: Nya knows she can't fix everything. But she'll do what she can to make things hurt less.





	A Blue Marker

Nya knew why Skylor didn’t have a mirror in her bedroom.

She knew why the one in her bathroom was so small.

It was the same reason Skylor slept on her back.

Why whenever Nya saw her girlfriend wake up beside her, she noticed the scabs on Skylor’s back that she could reach by herself.

On occasion she’d notice when Skylor would forget to wash the blood from under her fingernails. The deep red clashed with Skylor’s dark skin almost as badly as the thing she wanted to remove. Or “rip off”, as she put it.

One night, Nya saw it fresh. An opened scar leaking plasma through Skylor’s pink tank top.

That was enough.

Nya dug through her bag, pushing back all the receipts and candy wrappers and used gift cards. Reaching the bottom, she pulled out a little blue Sharpie. She uncapped it and tested it on her hand. It worked.

Nya looked up at Skylor.

_Let me try. Please._

Skylor’s jaw unclenched.

_Okay._

Pulling off her tank top and setting it carefully aside, Skylor lay on her stomach and held on to her pillow. She pushed her ponytail to the side.

Nya kneeled over her girlfriend and ran a hand across the fading pattern. Fading, but not faded.

She started to draw a pair of horns on the snake. The ink from the marker felt cool, almost soothing to Skylor. As if droplets of water were winding through the swollen wounds she’d inflicted. Nya didn’t draw on the spots where the skin was still broken.

She drew horns, a pair of feathered wings, arms, legs, a stream of water coming from the beast’s mouth, and an elegant fin on the tip of its tail. She topped it off with stripes that wound across the creature’s body like that of a tiger.

Nya pulled out her phone and took a picture of her handiwork. Skylor rolled onto her back and looked at the picture.

A tear rolled down her cheek and collided with her smile.

Nya smiled. _I can’t fix it, but I’ll do what I can to make it hurt less._


End file.
